The Continuation of My Dream
by crimson-rkngel.com
Summary: One day Keitaro suddenly starts to act differently, becoming a complete stranger to the Hinata Girls. They follow him around and catch a glimpse of the past that still haunts him. Will the Girls lose Keitaro to his past now that it's caught up with him?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hmmm… this is my third, or fourth, attempt at a fanfic, depending on which I release first. This, I hope, will pioneer a good number of crossover fics just like this. It just fits with Love Hina's Keitaro. I can't think of a reason not to do it. The story will need some time, but this initial fic must simply be done. I very much lack knowledge about Love Hina, I only know about most of the main characters and some major plot scenes. Not enough to keep it with the original flow of things, but enough to at least make an AU, which I must declare this fic to be. There'll be some spoilers for the series I'm crossing Love Hina with though. Hope you guys like this. I'll make this look like a one shot… for now.

-------

**The Continuation of My Dream**

Prologue

-------

'_I've never forgotten about you…'_

_-_

'_And I never will…'_

_-_

'_Your strength…'_

_-_

'_Your will…'_

_-_

'_Your dedication…'_

_-_

'_I'll never forget…'_

_-_

'_That's also the reason, why I can't let go…'_

_-_

'…_Why I can't move forward…'_

_-_

'_I've chosen to go further back instead… To run away to another memory…'_

_-_

'…_From all the pain…'_

_-_

'_Will you hate me…'_

_-_

'… _for even thinking to change my decision all those years ago?'_

_-_

'_All of what we've been through seems like a dream to me now…'_

_-_

'_I dream I wish I never woke up from…'_

_-_

'_Will you forgive me for wishing to see you one last time…'_

The male manager of the Hinata Sou woke up early that day, even earlier than usual. The moment he opened his eyes he immediately willed his body to move and Didn't even heed the body's call for another five minutes of rest. His movements were swift and focused, very much unlike the Keitaro Urashima the tenants of the Hinata Sou knew. And it was true… It wasn't Keitaro Urashima, who woke up that one particular morning. Today, Keitaro Urashima never existed. Just for today.

He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a plain white shirt and started the intensive morning exercise he once did, before he moved to the Hinata Sou. He started with the physical aspect of the exercise, stretched his muscles first before moving on to push-ups and sit-ups. After that he moved onto the mental aspect of the workout, starting with a bit of meditation before he moved on to the part he had given up all these years. He spread out various items in front of him: a lamp, a pen, a kettle and a poster he had bought the day before. He slowly held out his hand in front of him as though relishing, and most importantly reliving, the moment he had last done this with purpose.

He touched the kettle with the tips of his fingers…

After his exercise he set out to complete the managerial and maintenance chores for the day, going straight to the hot springs area after he had taken the maintenance implements he needed from the supply closet. There would be no "accidents" today, that was Keitaro Urashima's curse, not his. He only hoped the girls would keep the Hinata Sou intact until he came back.

Then again, the implement they used to create the said damage would be gone for the day.

Literally and figuratively.

They never did wonder how he managed to stay in one piece after they sent him flying across the premises. Nor did they wonder how he always managed to fix any damage they caused.

His uncharacteristic single minded focus enabled him to finish all of the chores for the day in just an hour, something that normally would take him an hour and a half at least. He emerged from the hot springs area after doing maintenance on the plumbing, a task which he intentionally put off for last. He had just done a major refitting and maintenance job and he wasn't going to let any work he had done today to go to waste.

He reached into the plumbing panel before him, touched the nearest pipe with the tips of his fingers and concentrated…

He was glistening with sweat when closed the door to the hot springs, a warm shower would've been really welcome at that time but he knew that his morning's work wasn't done just yet. Only stopping to clean his hands thoroughly, he headed straight into the kitchen.

-----

Shinobu Maehara woke up to the sounds of activity in the kitchen. She was filled with curiosity as to who would be busying themselves there. The job of culinary manager usually fell to her. To say that she was surprised to see the Hinata Sou manager preparing breakfast as like saying that the sun was warm. She didn't have time to pinch herself to check if she were dreaming, as the strangely acting manager turned to her and gave her his brightest smiles. Of course, in response, shinobu blushed beet red.

"Good morning Shinobu-chan," greeted the unlikely cook.

"Good morning senpai," She greet back, suddenly finding something interesting on the floor.

"You're just the person I was looking for."

"I-I am?" Shinobu turned a deeper shade of red as she slowly approached her senpai.

"Yes, I want you to try this tofu dish I had prepared for you guys this morning." Shinobu noticed something different about her senpai as she shuffled closer to him.

'_Was senpai always this fit?'_ She mentally asked as the manager's shirt clung to his body. She blushed even harder as she realized she was gawking at him.

"Here," Said the Hinata Sou manager, handing the young iron chef a bowl of his creation. "I want your honest opinion."

A single spoonful was enough for the young Maehara as she felt her taste buds get sent to cloud nine. She closed her eyes and focused all of her senses on relishing the tasteful assault her senpai's dish created. The texture and flavor was perfect and every ingredient harmonized with the others. This dish was something one only expected to find in the finest of five star restaurants.

"So how was it?"

"It's very good senpai," she answered, hoping she'd get the chance to ask her senpai later about the recipe.

"It's was the favorite dish of a very dear friend of mine," he said, his lips curling into a wistful smile as he looked longingly out the window.

"I've already finished preparing breakfast," he continued, "I hope you don't mind Shinobu-chan."

"O-Of course not senpai." She said looking up to meet the kanrinrin's gaze.

"I'll be gone the whole day Shinobu-chan, I hope you guys don't mind too much." He said before his features settled into a soft smile. "The rest of the meal I've prepared is on the counter."

Shinobu simply nodded in response. Shinobu noticed something different about the way her senpai acted. It was as though he were a different person today. He was focused, calm and confident.

'_Just like a hero of justice…'_ she thought dreamily.

"Will you help me prepare the table, Shinobu-chan?"

"Sure senpai."

The chore was finished quickly enough with the two of them helping each other. The Hinata Sou manager excused himself afterwards much to Shnobu's dismay, she enjoyed doing the chores with her kind senpai. By the time he was finished with his warm bath the girls had already awoken and were already downstairs sitting down for breakfast. He fixed his hair and quickly got dressed, wearing a white T-shirt with green sleeves and a pair of jeans. His bag was already prepared for today, which left only one more thing to secure.

His most precious possession.

He turned towards his study table, to where he always put his prized possession.

Only to find it gone.

After a moment of panic, he composed himself and thought of how it could have disappeared.

'_Shinobu…'_

Grabbing his bag, he headed off downstairs to find the Hinata Sou's resident chef **and** launderer. He arrived in time to hear the girls praising the cook… or so they thought.

"What's the special occasion kiddo?" Kitsune the resident slacker asked as she finished her meal. "Kei-kun finally proposed to ya?"

"N-No…" Shinobu denied as she turned two shades of red.

Motoko, who almost went off to find and punish their pervert landlord for even considering the idea, simply chose to sit down and enjoy the food. "I agree Shinobu, this meal is simply delightful, what's the occasion."

"Mmhmm, this breakfast is extra yummy Shinomu." Su, the resident mad scientist added.

"You've outdone yourself this time Shinobu-chan," the Hinata Sou's premier pervert basher Naru complimented.

"Umm… I didn't prepare breakfast today, Keitaro-senpai did.

"WHAT?"

The Hinata Sou manager chose this opportune time to enter the scene. "Shinobu, have you seen the stuffed lion I usually keep on my study table?"

The heads of all those present turned to his direction. Those assembled each had their choice of either dropping their jaw to the floor or leaving their mouth agape as they saw the manager of the Hinata Sou. He was sans glasses, with his short hair now arranged in spikes towards the back. His shirt, while very much uncharacteristic of him, fit him so very well as did his jeans.

"Ahem…" He coughed into his fist. "Shinobu-chan, have you seen it?"

"Umm… yes senpai, I washed it yesterday and I was about to return it," she answered, trying not to stare at her senpai. She failed abysmally.

The rest of the girls couldn't blame her.

"Where is it, Shinobu-chan?"

"Umm… It's in the basket in the laundry room." She dazedly answered.

"Thanks." He set off, but not before giving Shinobu a grateful smile. She would've turned into a puddle of goo, had she not seen the looks her fellow residents were giving her.

'_Were they jealous?'_

The girls were still thoroughly stunned when he returned, this time holding a stuffed lion in his hands.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be gone for the day so please keep the Hinata Sou intact."

Kaolla was the first to recover. "Where are you going?"

The male kanrinrin walked towards her and ruffled her hair while he said, "Don't worry, I'll be back this evening and I'll try to get you something while I'm out. Okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically before sitting back in front of the table.

"Bye," he said over his shoulder as he exited the premises.

Shaking off their initial shock, all of them blurred in their actions as they all went up to their respective rooms and emerged a good two minutes later wearing casual clothes. They all stumbled into the living area at the same. Seeing each other in their get-up, each of them tried to spout out excuses to justify their leave.

"Umm… I forgot to buy some book for tomorrow's lesson." Naru said, shouldering a small purse.

"I heard there was a two for one sale on bananas over in the market," Su explained, while sporting a pair of high-tech binoculars around her neck.

"I heard my sister suggest that training outdoors proved very relaxing." Motoko said, shouldering her shinai.

"Umm… I forgot to buy something at the market yesterday." Even Shinobu, who wouldn't normally do something like this, couldn't deny that she wasn't the least bit curious.

"Oh cut it out you guys," Kitsune cut in. "All of us want to follow our radically changed landlord so instead of arguing and letting him slip further away we should just follow him together."

All of them agreed immediately and hurried off to find their secretive manager. They couldn't get far though as Haruka Urashima blocked their path down the inn.

"I know what you girls are up to," she said nonchalantly, "and if you don't want to lose what respect my nephew has for you then I suggest you return upstairs to the Hinata Sou." After she said that she got out of their way and returned to the teahouse. Shinobu almost headed back up but Kaolla reassured her that they wouldn't get caught. Hesitantly she set off along with their fellow tenants.

Haruka simply looked out the teahouse's window and watched as the Hinata girls continued on their spy mission. She didn't know what Keitaro was going to do today, all she knew is that it was very important as he did this every year without fail. Every year ever since he returned to the Urashima family, he would wake up different and solemn, and then he'd be out for the whole day returning only in time for dinner. She didn't know what was going on in his mind but she felt a miniscule fraction of his emotions every time she saw his face on this particular day.

That small bit of emotion she felt made her want to break down and cry until she fell asleep.

The girls followed him around the town, where he seemed to wander around aimlessly. He eventually ended up in a theater, and entering it to watch the latest movie of star wars. They of course followed him inside. After the movie he went to have lunch in a very expensive five star restaurant, which of course the girls, even after trying to pool their money, couldn't afford to enter.

'_Is he on a date?'_ All of the Hinata girls thought simultaneously. _'Who is it with?'_

Everyone was greatly surprised that he actually was able to afford eating in such a classy place, Kitsune more so than anyone else.

They were perplexed though as they saw him exit the restaurant alone.

They continued to follow him ducking behind every bush they find before they saw him enter the aquarium. Thinking that he was going to meet his date there, the girls went in after him. They were disappointed again as he exited the aquarium alone. He continued walking, slowly yet purposely, enjoying every step as though he was on an actual date. He stopped in front of a stuffed toy store and peered briefly inside, he then continued on his way afterwards.

'_I wish sempai would take me on a date like this,"_ Shinobu thought, not knowing that the rest of the Hinata girls mirrored her thoughts.

He finally arrived at the last stop of his reflective journey as he reached the middle of the suspension bridge connecting two sides of the river together. He put his hands on the railing and looked out towards the sea, watching ships, birds, along with everything else, pass him by. He stood there for hours looking out to the same spot as he had been earlier, waiting perhaps for something to happen, some small glimmer of hope that _she_ was out there, waiting for him to find _her_.

He kept looking, until the sun set in the horizon and well into the evening.

The Hinata girls already quite tired from their cross-town jaunt took turns in observing their manager from the distance, hidden behind a steel pillar. None of them could explain his secretive behavior.

They didn't his tears dropping onto the railing of the bridge.

The girls had long since returned to the Hinata Sou, convinced that, seeing at how late it already was, he wasn't going anywhere else for the evening. Turning back to where he came from he sprinted off the bridge, passing where his tired tenants had hidden earlier. Now near the river bank, he sat down in a bench and looked out to the very familiar spot before him. He remembered _that _one moment when everything seemed right. He saw a phantasm of himself bleeding in _her_ arms as _she_ whispered something in his ear.

Words that he would give almost anything to hear again.

'_I'll always be your scabbard, Saber… I'll always be your Avalon.'_

'_Always…'_

------

A/N: There goes my fic. I burned through the night just to finish this. It's not very good but it was quite inspired, if I might say so myself. I'll try to continue this, when I have the time. Right now I'm focusing on Alter Negima: Promises. Reviews are very welcome, as are constructive criticisms and notes on where I messed up in grammar and punctuation. Anyway I'll see y'all laterz.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, told you all that It'd be a while before I updated. However you look at it Alter Negima will always be my priority. Anyway it did take me a while before I came up with this. As most of you have guessed, this is a Fate/Stay Night-Love Hina crossover. There will be spoilers I warn you… also things will not exactly go by the FSN anime storyline. I'll be changing some things, hope you guys don't flame me… much. Hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as my Alter Negima fanfic. Enjoy.

-------

**The Continuation of My Dream**

Chapter 1: Acceptance

-------

It was a scene of almost pure crimson. The sky, the trees, the earth, everything was bathed in the crimson aura that poured forth from the perfectly circular tear that hung in the air two stories high. Within that tear there was pure darkness. And it was spilling on the ruby glazed earth beneath it, like a glass slowly being tipped sideways. The cursed darkness that poured from it was thick and palpable. Two human figures stood but a few meters from where the darkness poured.

-

"_I wish to hear it… from your own lips…"_

-

_I clenched my fist and closed my eyes as my resolved waxed and waned. Just a few words would change my life forever._

_I… I couldn't…_

-

"_Saber… Fullfill your oath…"_

-

_I looked away from her as she raised her sword above hear head to smite the darkness, fearing that I'll lose my resolve at the very last second._

_And I did._

_But the die had been cast._

-

"_Excalibur!"_

-

_A golden flash of light flew towards the dark portal and enveloped everything in a holy light. The darkness lifted immediately revealing the start of a new day, just moments before dawn's first light would filter through the land._

_An absolutely ironic setting._

_She had her back towards me and told me that she'd like to say something before she left._

-

"_I love you… Shirou…_

-

_Then as quickly as she first came to be by my side, she was taken, just like a dream, by morning's first light. _

_Just like everything else in my life…_

-

"_Sakura."_

_I remembered Rin's voice as it pierced through the other sounds of fighting that fateful night, shouting Sakura's name._

"_Walt-ende." Rin's spell came out as barely a whisper, choosing to still the tears blurring her eyes instead._

_A flash of light and Caster's crimson arcane circle died out._

_As did Sakura._

_Another wail came from Rin's lips, this time, one of loss._

_I barely had time to properly mourn her passing when…_

-

"_Rin." _

_Another precious person, stolen from my life. I remembered what I told her;_

"_Go, sleep. When you wake up, I'll have an excellent breakfast for you." The casualness of the tone was betrayed by the tears flowing from my eyes._

"_Shirou… If I wake up, and see that you got beaten… I'll- I'll never forgive you…"_

_When she closed her eyes, I held her as tightly as I could and I cried freely, just as I did when Sakura was taken by this horrible war. I shouted again and again until my voice became hoarse._

_I had lost another piece of my heart._

-

_There was almost nothing left…_

_My heart resembled the grail which hung in the air just a few minutes ago…_

_Dark and hollow, like it had been bled of everything of worth…_

_­_-

_I slumped to my knees as I faced the sunrise and bathed in its beautiful glory. I remembered Saber's words at the bridge;_

"_We are dreams… that cannot be possible…"_

_The moment I heard those words, I felt a tinge of anger. She was no dream. No dream could ever change my life the way she did._

_Now… I… had thought for a fleeting moment that… I wish I never had this dream… and that… she had never said those four words before she left. Her memory seemed like poison in my veins, slowly and painfully killing me._

_I'm a mess now…_

_How do you go back to a life where only emptiness awaited your return? Is this another interpretation of my wish? Is this another tragic hero's melodrama, where he would either give up everything or lose everything just because of his hero status? Is this another interpretation of father's words: Being able to save someone means not being able to save another? I had saved Ilya, as well as most of the city yet… I am undone._

_There's almost nothing left of my life now. I can't continue as though none of it had happened._

_Emiya Shirou… is dead._

_I picked up Ilya, who was bundled up in a sheet I had formed out of tracing sorcery, and headed towards the Emiya household. I set her down in my room gently and covered her with a blanket. I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear._

"_I'm sorry."_

Keitaro Urashima snapped out of the daze that had just befallen him. It had been weeks since Keitaro's one-day 'disappearance'. He thought he'd thrown such thoughts away. But he realized, that he'd been thinking these thoughts lately.

Ever since he broke his leg.

It didn't heal like most of his normal injuries did, which in itself is very surprising. When taken into consideration the fact that he helped Motoko face off with her sister just the other day, he wasn't surprised that his leg hasn't healed. But then he knew that, usually, a full day's rest would get him on his feet, but now his wounds hadn't healed much at all, unlike when he normally got injured. He hadn't taken the phenomena seriously, yet.

His thoughts turned back to his old memories resurfacing, the memories he tried so hard to bury. He knew that these memories were bound to haunt him once more, the moment he armed himself.

He had asked Kaolla for some custom made arrows and a bow, which he used in the fight against Tsuruko. Even these were enough to stir some buried emotions within him, but he would risk it just to help _her_ out.

"_Yield, Motoko," Tsuruko commanded her sister, as she lay on the ground facedown. When Motoko refused Tsuruko raised her blade above her head, as if to give the 'coup de grace'._

_Keitaro yelled at Tsuruko, "I won't let you!"_

_A brief flash of orange light illuminated the battlefield and within seconds Keitaro was kneeling before Tsuruko with his hands at his sides. Tsuruko, on the other hand, couldn't believe her eyes as her blade had been broken an inch from the hilt. Its other half sticking out from the ground as it landed on its tip. Tsuruko closed her eyes and stood up straight calmly. She barely saw the two blades which broke her sword, one an elegant white and the other jet black._

"_I see…" She finally said._

Their trip back to the Hinata Sou had been quite awkward, with Motoko casting Keitaro a glance every now and then. The two of them had made it back to the Hinata Sou just in time for dinner, which had been turned into a celebration because of Motoko's non-marriage. Motoko, who didn't seem too thrilled of the outcome, still kept giving Keitaro quiet glances across the table. She noticed that during their fight with her sister Keitaro somehow changed, becoming more… more like that person she, along with the other tenants, followed all those weeks ago.

Yes, she hadn't forgotten, nor did the rest of the tenants for that matter.

Each of the Hinata Sou girls had committed what happened during that day into memory.

Keitaro forced his thoughts back into the present. They'd made their triumphant return just yesterday and the fatigue was just starting to fade. Make no mistake it wasn't the fight with Tsuruko that strained Keitaro, it was his fight against himself. He'd almost broken down as he summoned two fragments of his past.

"Kanshou… Bakuya…" He whispered to no one.

It reminded him of his past, his failure and the inevitability events as the swords' previous owner had told him of.

'_He was right…'_

Keitaro's, no, Emiya Shirou's mind is now in chaos. He didn't know what to think now, so he did what he always did in every situation like this. Do something else. For some unfathomable reason, even to himself, Keitaro had now incorporated his 'exercise' with his everyday chores. He had to admit, it helped keep his inheritance intact, although, as Keitaro had brushed the subject, he hadn't been pummeled, slashed or experimented on for quite some time.

Not that he was complaining.

Keitaro's thoughts snapped back to the present, lately, he'd been feeling off. Like there was some intangible doom waiting in the horizon. He'd started his day like normally would, with physical exercises and some chores around the inn-turned-dormitory. He was now in the middle of cooking breakfast, when the inn's doorbell sounded. He went to get the door himself but was beaten to the punch by Shinobu.

"A-anou…" Keitaro heard Shinobu say as she opened the door for the visitor. Figuring that the visitor was male, seeing as Shinobu was acting shyly, Keitaro made for the door. Fortunately the newcomer pre-empted Shinobu.

"I'm looking for someone." The unknown visitor plainly stated in a melodic voice.

At this Keitaro chose to reveal himself as he might be able to help her more that Shinobu. As he shuffled into her view he froze as she spoke again, "I'm looking for a man named Emiya Shirou."

At last Keitaro and the visitor's eyes met.

Glowing ruby red eyes met deep dark brown ones as their gazes met. In an eternity spanning a few seconds, memories flooded back as Keitaro beheld the visage in front of him. She'd grown but she was not unrecognizable.

Memories triggered for the visitor as well, though why she couldn't tell. The person in front of her seemed familiar yet so different. It wasn't until he spoke did she recognize him.

"Il…ya…"

Her eyes widened suddenly and she responded in a light whisper. "Shi…rou?"

Ilya rushed past a confused Shinobu and tackled Shirou in a tight embrace, which pinned him against the wall. She said his name again and again as she cried freely against his chest. Shirou, tentatively wrapped his arms around her as he tried to calm her down a bit. This somewhat tender reunion, however, was shattered as all of the dorm's tenants were witness to it.

Shinobu and Kaolla were stunned… to say the least.

Kitsune's reaction was unreadable.

While of course…

"Keitarooooo…" Motoko and Naru growled warningly.

As Ilya had calmed down a bit, Keitaro flashed both of his enraged tenants a serious look. He wasn't going to take anymore… bullshit for today. The referral to Shirou as Keitaro didn't slip past Ilya as she looked up at him and asked in between sobs. "Shirou… Why are they calling you Keitaro?"

The two tenants stopped in their tracks as they heard the question.

"Shinobu," Keitaro asked calmly, "could you please prepare some tea, I have a special batch in the cabinet behind the cup noodles."

Snapping out of her stupor, she quickly retreated into the kitchen. Not minding the rest of the tenants, Shirou led Ilyasviel to the dining area. The rest stumbled in after them.

Keitaro continued his preparation of breakfast while Ilya sat at the counter behind him. She had calmed down a lot since she tasted the familiar brand of green tea Rin used to like. The tension was thick in between them that even the tenants in the dining room felt it.

Sure that no one would overhear, Shirou asked first. "How did you find me?"

"I used a spell that detects those that use tracing sorcery and reinforcing sorcery."

Sensing the inevitable question, Shirou steeled himself for it.

"Why? Why did you go?"

To that Shirou had no answer. He knew that even if he told her it wouldn't change that fact that what he did was wrong. Ilya somehow anticipated this and got to the matter at hand.

"Shirou…"

The only thing the tenants heard from the dining room were sounds of falling kitchen implements.

--------

A/N: Sadly Chapter 1 is shorter than the prologue. Well… that's because the prologue can be a stand alone one-shot. As this is my first fic out of a long hiatus please inform me of any grammar or punctuation mistakes so that I may improve. Also I don't know much of the Love Hina manga as I've never read a single one in my life. The only thing I've got as knowledge from the Love Hina canon was from the anime and all of the fics I've read, so please pardon some... inconsistencies. I hope that I can get my old readers back, and then some. Anyway I hope to update more frequently from now on. Please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, thanks for the very generous reviews that all of you, my readers, have given me. The reviews you've given me serve as fuel for my creative juice, as well as fuel for my swelled head. ^_^ Haha. There might be problems with availability now as I'm officially employed. I'll have to find out a way of fitting this into my schedule. Anyway, this story is still far from over, from my point of view anyway. I've got the basic plotline worked out. And from what I have planned, the servants' identities notwithstanding, your generous reviews may yet become flames asking me to burn a horribly slow death… Hope you guys keep on reading my fics and I hope you guys will enjoy the upcoming chapters.

-------

**The Continuation of My Dream**

Chapter 2: Illusions

-------

A tall humanoid shape stood still in the middle of a round candlelit room, its features all but visible beneath the dark hood and robes it wore. The robed figure's hand hovered about an inch from the pages of a dusty tome, the pedestal in front of him held. It appeared as though the hooded figure could peruse the book just by the simple act of holding his hand over it. The quiet stillness of the room, as well as the unwavering flicker of candlelight gave the effect of absolute isolation.

Of course, the robed figure knew better.

"Attend," the figure commanded in a deep voice.

At once three human shaped figures shimmered then blurred into existence. One materialized in a kneeling position in front of the pedestal, another revealed itself beside the robed man and maintained a standing position, while the third appeared beside the single door leading out of the room, leaning against the wall with its hands behind its head. Their visages were also obscured by the dimly lit room.

Once the robed man confirmed their presence he wasted no time and got to the point.

"How goes the preparation?"

"We have located at least a dozen potential masters in our initial sweep, all of whom are within striking distance. They shall be… _dispensed_… should they manifest any signs of becoming one," the kneeling figure promptly reported.

The robed figure didn't even have to prompt a question as the one beside the door answered immediately.

"My end's good, as always."

"And you…?" The hooded man asked, not even sparing a glance towards the person he was talking to.

"My mark still lies blissfully unaware of my presence," the one standing beside the hooded man impatiently answered. "My dagger could have found his back a million times ov-"

"He is to remain under observation until I deem otherwise." The robed man curtly cut in, a tone of absolute finality audible in his statement. For a split second the man beside him bristled with barely controlled rage before it was quelled by his sense of professionalism.

"Dismissed."

As the robed man tucked his hand back into the sleeves of his robe the three vanished as quickly as they came.

'_Emiya was a fool.'_

An intricate pattern of runes and symbols slowly traced itself into existence upon the pages of the ancient tome, radiating a soft, eerie light.

'_He never understood the true meaning of the holy grail, and the true purpose of the war.'_

The runes shifted and blurred until it showed the glowing image of a clock tower.

'_None of them could possibly comprehend what awaits them beyond destiny's horizon.' _

A brief flicker of candlelight hinted a smirk beneath the robed figure's hood, "I am prepared. I cannot fail."

With a casual wave of his hand the arcane writings on the book faded into non-existence.

------

The tenants of the Hinata Sou gathered in the dining area in silence, each of them deep in thought about the current situation. Their neurons fired relentlessly between one dendrite to the next, forming a completely disorganized slew of thoughts. A cross reference of the accumulated thoughts, should it even be possible, would reveal a common suggestion or compulsion.

That girl must go.

There was a gorgeous girl alone with Shi- no Keitaro in the next room and as could be expected Naru had all the reason in the world to bust in and knock him into the stratosphere for the nth time, but for some reason she couldn't stand up. Some inexplicable force stayed her hand and compelled her to sit quietly in the angst filled room. Something was different this time around… and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Of course, the amount of thought she was putting into the subject made her seethe even more.

Motoko tried to meditate on their current situation, to calm her squall of emotions. She instead managed to put her wooden sword's contractile strength to the test as it began to form hairline cracks under her tight grip. However, no matter how convinced she was that… Keitaro… was doing something inappropriate she was dismayed by the fact that she could not focus enough anger to dispense righteous fury, that she was rooted to the spot just like Naru was.

This feeling of inactivity and hesitation felt completely alien to her.

Shinobu couldn't help but feel envious of her senpai's guest. It seemed that he shared a bond with her stronger than with anyone else in the Hinata-sou, shared an insight into each other's thoughts and experiences that would remain theirs alone. Her senpai's troubled past was a mystery to them all… save for the snow-haired girl that was alone with him in the next room. Yet, contrary to everyone's belief she would not shrink from this fight.

Not until the winner was determined.

Suu, as innocent as she seemed about relationships, knew that something was different now, that the moment that that girl set foot within the Hinata-sou she had disturbed their rather unique status-quo. She knew that she treated Keitaro, or Shirou or whoever he is, a bit harshly, turning him into a guinea pig every once in a while, bombarded him with drop kicks, sicced mechanical Tama-chans after him-Okay, saying that she treated him harshly was a colossal understatement. Still, she liked who he was- A person she could truly be herself with, someone who would accept her no matter what. But now upon the new girl's arrival, he felt… distant.

Suu knew, as a scientist and as a person, that change was inevitable in life.

But that didn't mean that she had to like it.

Kitsune, perhaps the most neutral of the tenants about this situation, had an inkling as to what caused the sudden restraint.

It was a feeling of loss.

Each of the girls suffered a mental defeat at the hands of the snow-haired newcomer. They, Kitsune included, thought that they had come to know their clumsy manager completely, and had become comfortable with their interactions with him. But now, he suddenly became a stranger to them, perhaps more distant than when he first arrived. Not in any time at all since Keitaro, or Shirou, or whoever he is, had moved into the Hinata-sou and assigned as its manager had she seen him this animated about a girl. Kitsune also didn't miss the change in personality that occurred in the blink of an eye, their clumsy landowner had indeed disappeared.

And from this remote grasp of the situation came an even more startling realization.

She was jealous too.

The sound of various kitchen utensils hitting the floor stopped everyone's train of thought. Before anyone could investigate, Keitaro emerged from the kitchen, backing away slowly. His head hung low in quiet denial and his trembling hands clenched tightly by his side he stood in front of the doorway for what seemed like an eternity before breaking into a run towards the back door of the inn. Before the Hinata girls could react they saw Ilyasviel already giving pursuit to their fleeing landlord.

They were only a half-second behind her.

An anguished scream momentarily stunned the Ilya and the Hinata-sou tenants as they exited through the back door leading to the lush grounds behind the Hinata-sou. The girls found Keitaro/Shirou only a short distance away from the exit kneeling on the cold, hard ground, pounding his fists, while he fought back the choked sobs that wracked his body.

"Everything…" Shirou gasped in between sobs, "Everything up to this point was meaningless."

In his current state Keitaro/Shirou could barely find the strength speak.

-

"Rin…"

-

"Sakura…"

-

"Saber…"

Shirou's tears fell freely as he continued pour his anguish onto the unyielding earth. Everything, every memory that he wanted to cast aside flooded back into focus. Bits and pieces of memory assaulted his sanity, tearing at him.

-

He saw the school, the night he had witnessed something extraordinary. The night he "died".

-

The scene blurred and shifted back into focus revealing Saber's visage as he had summoned her in the Emiya Household. She stood breathtakingly beautiful in the pale moonlight.

-

The Scene shifted again, this time showing Rin as they explored the school searching for the arcane glyphs which siphoned life energy into magical energy.

-

Then once more, showing Sakura's cheery face as she handed Shirou a Bentou.

-

He saw Saber again, as they sparred in the Emiya Dojo. Her sluggish movements betrayed her lack concentration, as she forced the pinkish tint in her cheeks to subside.

-

'_Stop…'_

-

He saw Rin, as she chased him around the deserted school, shooting bolts of arcane force at him. Her frustration directed at the naive Master before her, as well as herself for her hesitation, evident in her beautiful features.

-

'_Stop it…'_

-

He saw Sakura refusing to go home after learning that Rin was staying in the Emiya household. Her defiant attitude and cold strides surprised the two teens, and hid her emotions in plain sight.

The flood of memories became unbearable for Shirou as the torrent of tears flowed more freely. Extending his hand to the side he imaged the right tool for the job…

-

Kanshou.

-

Before anyone could react, he plunged the sharp blade into his torso.

The world seemed to move frame by frame for Shirou as he glimpsed the girls rushing to his side each of them bearing a horrified expression on their face. Then there was only darkness. Or so he thought.

"_Do you wish for everything to end?__..." _

Shirou stared into the shifting darkness, too numb to react, yet mindful of the pressing question. Shirou decided to keep quiet, fearing his sincere answer.

"_Do you wish for a second chance?..."_

His heart already knew the answer before he could ponder the question.

"_Then move forward… and answer the call when the time comes…"_

"_What?... Wait…" _Shirou struggled to form the words as he reached out towards the source of the unknown voice. He clawed at the darkness for what seemed like an eternity before a sudden illumination appeared before him. He saw a pair of arms reach for his outstretched hand and gently pull him towards a bright column of radiance.

Bright light assaulted Keitaro's vision as a familiar ceiling came into focus. He was in his room in the Hinata-sou. He shifted in his futon groaning slightly as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

'_Oh… yeah…'_

That was the only thought he could manage before the rooms attention shifted to him.

Kitsune had just entered his room, her gait steady and surprisingly sober. The serious expression on her face lightened slightly as she saw Kietaro stir.

In one corner of the room Keitaro saw Kaolla and Shinobu huddled together, evidence of a fitful bout of sleep visible on their restless faces.

Naru glanced at him sideways from her spot near the table, her eyes swollen and baggy. Sleep deprivation and the unfamiliar atmosphere before her stifled any reaction, or impulse, she might have had.

Motoko observed Keitaro from her spot near the doorway, her expression unreadable. While her training had allowed her to remain unaffected by the lack of sleep, her mind simply can't process the events that happened today.

Keitero then looked up and saw Ilya's worried visage. _'Wait…'_ Keitaro's suspicion was correct. He was lying on Ilya's lap.

A sarcastic thought flashed through his mind for a moment, _'I'm surprised Naru and Motoko haven't launched me into orbit yet.'_ Shirou then let the reality of the moment sink in, his thoughts drifting back to his earlier actions. Following the initial train of thought he began to recall what he'd done in the years following his fateful exodus. He finally found his true family and a splinter of his memories before the tragedy, a promise that he was now trying to keep. Yet in his heart he began to understand, everything was an illusion, a defense mechanism that he'd created after he lost everything that truly mattered to him, why he felt empty during these past years, why his attempts at Toudai felt halfhearted, why every year he would re-enact his date with Saber and why he now felt undeserving of Ilya's concern.

He ran away.

"Ilya…" Keitaro said weakly. "I'm so…sorry…" Tears began to trickle from Shirou's eyes once more. "I…I couldn't stay… I simply left you there… I…" Shirou closed his eyes and let his tears flow freely, his thoughts incoherent. At this Ilya couldn't conceal the feeling of betrayal and abandonment that she felt when Shirou left her at the Emiya household. Before she knew it her fists were clenched at her side and the soft smile she'd given Shirou had now turned into a scowl. She suddenly found her vision blurred and realized that she was now crying as well.

"Wasn't I enough," Ilya said barely managing above a whisper. "Wasn't I enough to keep you from leaving?" Ilya clenched her teeth as she let out all of her emotions into that question, her tears cascading onto Shirou's face.

Shirou found himself unable to answer, words failed him as he could only grit his teeth in frustration. Enough or not he should never have left her, no reason could have justified abandoning her. She was vulnerable at the end of the Holy Grail war, a target even if anyone knew of her existence and importance. He knew why he left of course, but he also knew that he could never have asked Ilya to understand.

The Hinata-sou residents could only stare at the scene before them. The sound of sliding wood made Keitaro glance momentarily at the doorway.

"Haruka Oba- Haruka-san," Keitaro caught himself before she could move to correct his laspus linguae.

Haruka said nothing and walked over to where Keitaro lay. He was half expecting her to whack him with her fan, but in an uncharacteristic display of affection she enveloped Keitaro in a brief hug. "It seems your past has caught up to you…" She deadpanned.

In a moment of perfect clarity Keitaro understood what he had to do.

"I have to go…" Keitaro tried to stand, only to be pushed back down by Haruka. "That wound of yours might open up any second. You're not going anywhere." The sternness in her voice accentuated the finality of the subject. Yet Keitaro's eyes refused to yield.

"I have to go…" The simple statement was neither stern nor pleading, yet it bore the same conviction and finality. "I… might not come back."

-

The Hinata girls of course didn't take kindly to that statement.

---------

A/N: I have a lot of… distractions as of late. But I really want to see this story finished. I've decided to not let any of my stories fade, they'll be re-authored and updated as much as I can. I hope that the readers, should they find some inconsistencies in the grammar point out my misses so that I can become more grammatically articulate. In any case I hope that the readers continue to like my stories and that I look forward into writing the next chapter.


End file.
